badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Original pilot of Kirby: Right back at ya!
Hi! My name is Tim, I am a big fan of Kirby. I used to also watch the cartoon: Right back at ya. But i don't anymore. One time, I was looking on the internet to see any episodes for Right back at ya, But I couldn't find anything, So I went to CEX and I found a Kirby: Right Back at ya DVD, It was called: "Kirby Right Back at ya first episode". I never watched the first episode, I bought it and I slammed the disk in to my PS4, It started off with the normal intro, and then the episode started. It started with King Dedede walking near a river, He was just gonna go fishing, Until then, Kirby showed up out of no where! He looked really sad, Dedede said "What's the matter?", Kirby said "Well, you see, Some of my family are dying, I don't want to lose them! I love my family!", Dedede said "I know, It's hard, but we have to move on with our lifes". Then kiby got mad, not just angry, but mad as anger from Inside out! He grabbed Dedede from the neck and he said "MOVE ON?!?!?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!?!?" I was shocked to see Kirby swear and Dedede! "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!? I NEED TO RELEASE MY EVIL SELF AND KILL EVERYONE I SEE!!!!!!!!!" Said Kirby. He then grab dedede and threw him off the cliff. Kirby had an evil smile with his eyes looking like Squidward from Squidward's suicide. He said "PEOPLE DIE!!!! AND YOU DIE TOO!! BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE MOVING ON WHEN SOMEBODY YOU LOVE DIES!!!!!". And then the episode ended with no credits. I decided to call the people who created Kirby: Right Back at Ya they said "We are sorry that this episode on Tv has ruined your childhood, well, you see, Mr. Iwata and somebody else worked on this episode, But the person the Mr. Iwata worked with made this episode turn horrid! and he managed to put this episode on the DVD, I am sorry your dreams are crushed -Nintendo I decided to watch a different video game cartoon instead, I watched the Super Mario Bros Super Show, I watched the first episode of that, but In the begining of the cartoon segment I could hear a voice saying "GOING SOMEWHERE ITALIAN SHIT PLUMBER?!?", Mario said "Who said that? My brain?!" And then Kirby came with a warp star and he chopped off Peach, Toad, Luigi and Marios head off. I got shocked at I turned on a different video game cartoon, but every cartoon I would watch it would have Kirby kill the characters: Megaman, Sonic, Zelda and ect. The only one left was Pokemon, But kirby still appeared, He killed Poor Pikachu, Murdered Ash with an axe and he called Ash an ass. He then said "YOU KEEP WATCHING CARTOONS ABOUT VIDEO GAMES!!!! YOU ARE GONNA DIE IN REAL LIEF!!!" and then the episode ended, The next day, I heard the doorbell go, I loooked out my door and I could see all the characters from the video game cartoons dead: Mario, Pikachu, King dedede and etc were dead on the ground, I saw Kirby in front of me, He said "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?!" And I never bought a Kirby Right Back at ya DVD ever again! (I only watch the show on the Nintendo Anime Channel and YouTube) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Lost Episodes